


Where the Sadistic Things Are

by theescapist99, WaywardGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, Torture Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Grindelwald takes over the world and gets revenge on the two men who escaped him.





	1. Introduction

**theeescapist99** : Hello everyone! Well I did say that I was working on something with WaywardGraves... and I'm too excited! It's a great honor to work with her and all that, she's a wonderful writer and human being. :) We both have our own projects to work on though, so I don't anticipate we'll be able to update this as much as our other stuff, but we will definitely do our best! This will serve as just kind of a side project to get some of our more sadistic ideas out there. ;)

So to all my fellow darkfic lovers, I hope you enjoy!

 _PS_ for clarification purposes I've worked under the online alias of "Myren Mczombie" for sometime now, although neither of those are accurate to my first or last name. But if this goes for as long as I think we would like it to, it might be a bit weird to keep calling me by my ao3 handle everytime, so sometimes I'll just sign things off as "M" and you're free to call me Myren if you would like. :)

Thanks in advance once again!

 

 **WaywardGraves** : Hey, guys! So some of you knew this was going to happen. Essentially this fic is going to be a series of one-shots based loosely around a plot. The purpose of writing is to create some of the most horrible, awful, disgusting things we can. Just think of it like we are doing beyond Saw status torture porn. For me, this is a writing exercise above all else. We left the tags pretty much blank because we aren’t sure exactly what will be in it, just be warned that it will probably be _as dark_ as we can possibly make it.

We created this introduction because we don’t want people to be upset because we accidentally missed a tag. As stated before, the contents of this fic are going to be dark, therefore it will probably involve many different types of triggers. After each chapter in the end notes I will tag the contents accordingly if you want to read but are looking out for specific things. Please remember that this is intentionally not safe, sane, or consensual in any way so be safe when you read if you need to be. 

Also, M isn’t on tumblr often but if y’all have any thoughts or requests for things you want to see that may fit with this fic (or if you want to yell about what awful people we are) you’re always welcome to message me on tumblr @waywardgraves.

 _PS_ if you want a happy drabble read the next chapter, the prologue, up until the line break. The pain starts after that.

  
Let’s get this hellwagon rolling.


	2. Prologue

Life was about as close to perfect as possible.

 

For two glorious years Credence Barebone and Percival Graves lived together; healthy, and somehow, happy. Despite the pain they had suffered, the abuse of Grindelwald, the horrors of the past were just that; of the past.

 

In the beginning Graves was still recovering from being locked in the box in his office and Credence was recovering from being blasted to bits by MACUSA. The young man was found a broken mess in some back alley by Newt Scamander a few days after the attack. The man had nursed him back to health and left him in the capable care of the Goldstein sisters when he left for Paris. Credence, albeit a bit shaken and if possible more skittish, seemed to be in about as good of health as one could expect from the situations he had survived.

 

Things came to a head when, one day after a few weeks of living with the Goldstein’s, he had plucked up the nerve to ask _why_ ? Why had Mr. Graves hit him? Why had he lied to him? Why had he called him a squib? What does that even _mean_? The poor man broke down into a weeping mess in the middle of the living room, his head buried in his hands as he mumbled a mantra of, “why, why, why?”

 

Tina, being her ever-caring self dropped to her knees to comfort the boy. To tell him that he did nothing wrong. That the man he was talking to wasn’t Mr. Graves. That a wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, had taken his place. Mr. Graves was in his brownstone, recovering from the damage done by the same dark wizard that had betrayed Credence. At that Credence’s eyes started to glow white, the obscurus finally rearing its ugly head after weeks of silence, and the boy’s body broke apart to go flying through the window.

 

By this point the parasite seemed to listen to Credence’s wishes and it flew to the apartment where he knew Mr. Graves lived. Reforming himself on the man’s carpet he looked up into the dark eyes he once believed held the key to salvation. He pushed himself to his feet and tried to take a step towards the man, to know for sure if he was really there. When the familiar ebony wand was directed towards him.

 

Percival had never met the Barebone boy, but he had read his file a hundred times since he was released. Looking for something, anything, that could have prevented what had happened. He felt residual guilt for the young man Grindelwald led to destruction while using his face. He couldn’t help but stare at the dark eyes, the chiseled cheekbones, the horrid haircut; and he couldn’t help but wonder what might have been if Credence grew up in a proper wizarding home instead of with that fanatic. Maybe he could have been a Wampus, like Percival himself. Maybe he could have ended up in the auror department. Maybe Graves could have been his mentor and instructor. Maybe they could have been more.

 

But Graves resigned himself to the fact that that was never going to happen. Credence Barebone is dead. Dead and gone, but Graves will not let him be forgotten. If he’s to do anything with the power he holds at MACUSA it’s to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again. He will save the next child who needs help since he will never get to meet the beautiful boy with scars on his palms.

 

Until that familiar face materializes from a dark mass that bursts through his window. At first Graves is too stunned to do anything, later he won’t be able to help but think that he should have moved faster, if it had been an enemy he would have been finished. As he watches Credence struggle to his feet and move towards him he finally has the sense to draw his wand, certain that this had to be Grindelwald playing a trick on him. For one frightening moment he thinks that he never actually escaped the box and this whole thing has been one long con played by the blonde-haired bastard.

 

Credence only hesitates for about half a second when the wand levels with his face. Self-preservation be damned because he wants to know this man he’s never met. He wants proof of his existence because just looking wasn’t enough. He staggers forward and grips Graves’ wand hand tightly in one of his own and brings the other to the man’s chest, just feeling his heartbeat and the warmth and the _life_ that comes from him. Graves doesn’t pull back and when they make eye contact Percival knows he could never curse the person in front of him, even if he was a trick sent from Grindelwald.

 

The moment is broken when a dozen aurors plus Seraphina Picquery herself apparate into his flat, wands raised at Credence. With a primal urge to protect Graves pushes the young man behind him who had begun cowering in the face of those who already sought to destroy him once before.

 

“Madame President, I would appreciate it if I got some warning before _my_ men burst into my flat.”

 

“With all due respect, _Director_ ,” she said, “The obscurus was spotted flying to this location and that cannot be allowed. Please, stand aside.”

 

“No.” Percival replies. Keeping his wand at bay, but preparing to fight if he has to. He will not let Credence be hurt because of him again.

 

“The obscurial is a danger. A threat that must be eliminated.”

 

“What if he could learn? Control his power just like any other untrained wizard.”

 

“It’s too dangerous, and no one would take on that risk. It’s better this way.” She says, but Graves can see the pity in her eyes. She’s softening so he strengthens his resolve.

 

“It’s MACUSA’s fault that he never got the proper education in the first place. Madame President we are the first to be blamed for such a horrendous ordeal and Credence is the last.”

 

“Percival—”

 

“I’ll take him.” He says, his tone commanding leaving no room for argument. “He will be on house arrest here, he will live with me and train with me until he is fit to enter the world that is his birthright.” She just looks at him, considering for a moment. “Seraphina, please.” Graves says, and maybe it’s the fact that she’s never truly beg for anything before that she allows his proposition.

 

“Just remember that if any more _incidents_ occur I will be forced to take action for the safety of our people.”

 

“Thank you, Madame President.”

 

And with that they were gone. The first few weeks were awkward, of course. The two dancing around each other, neither being particularly fond of words so communication was certainly something to be desired. It was lucky though that Credence was a fast learner. After about three months he had mastered most of the basic spells as well as gained some minor control over the obscurus. The boy also seemed more open with Percival. His head held a little higher and his shoulders back.

 

It was a year into their arrangement on New Years that they shared their first kiss. Credence had gotten sloppy drunk for the first time in his life and had grabbed Graves by his scarf at the strike of midnight, pulling him in. Percival was only dimly aware he actually had to look up a bit to meet the boy’s lips and he realized Credence was taller than him, but that didn’t matter when the sweetness of the blood red lips that moved with a hunger against his own. Graves swept him off his feet bridal style and took him to bed for the first time, teaching the young man the pleasures he had been too afraid of to ever explore before.

  

It wasn’t too long after that night that Graves was sweeping Credence up again, this time as his husband. _His husband_! He held Credence Graves in his arms and Percival can’t ever remember being so happy; not when he got his Ilvermorny letter, not when he became an auror, not even when he became director had he felt this urge to sing and dance and cry and fuck all at the same time. Life was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

As par course for the lives the two men had lived it was foolish that either of them ever thought this happiness could last. No one was particularly surprised when Gellert Grindelwald escaped custody when handed over to the British aurors. Most had thought he had gone underground yet unbeknownst to anyone, Grindelwald had a plan that not even his closest followers were involved in. While in America he had finally gained the knowledge he had been seeking for so long. He already had the elder wand after stealing it from Gregorovitch all those years ago. He had the resurrection stone, now set in an ugly ring, stolen from small shack outside of Little Hangleton in Yorkshire. But whilst in America he learned where the last piece of the puzzle was. The cloak of invisibility, buried in a grave in Godric’s Hollow, which is where he set off immediately following his escape.

 

Breaking open the Peverell tomb was too easy. Unbelievable, that he had spent so much of his youth living right next to a piece of his obssession. After retrieving the cloak he held all three hallows in his hands, and for the first time in a very long time he felt alive. Magic seeped into his very bones, ancient and cold. And the enormous power he already possessed seemed to magnify by one hundred.

 

He smiled to himself on that moonless night and he knew it was finished. His battle was won. All he had to do was get his affairs in order, sort out his plans for the cleansing of the muggles and wizards who stood against him. After all these years he finally was the Master of Death.

 

Which is how, after two years of passionate bliss, Percival and Credence Graves found themselves waking up on cold concrete in a room with no windows. They had fought bravely, Percival’s skill and Credence’s obscurus raging against the men who tried to cause the other harm. It wasn’t until Grindelwald himself entered the fight and he subdued and bound the two of them together like they were first years. While Grindelwald’s forces raged outside they were here, unable to do anything but cling to each other.

 

Percival holds Credence in his arms, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort. “Shhh, it’s okay. We are going to be okay. If he wanted us dead he would have done it by now.” He says as Credence’s silent tears seep through his shirt.

 

Life had been perfect.

 

If only they knew that death would have been a mercy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to tag in this chapter, it's just set up.


	3. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to prevent spoilers were just going to add tags at the bottom of the chapters as end notes. I mean the title of the chapters should serve as some warning, but if you wanted to look at the full set of tags for each chapter, just go ahead and skip to the end notes if you're wary of anything. - M

“Long time no see.”

Credence and Percival both looked up at breakneck speed when the sound of Grindelwald’s jeering voice had entered the strange room.

The dark wizard towered over them looking smug as ever, dressed in rich maroon robes that appeared to be made of a velvet material. His white hair was combed back in a sleek look, and his face seemed much fuller than the gaunt one they had last seen behind a jail cell.

Grindelwald looked overall much healthier than either man had seen him last – yet it was clear from his blatant smirk that his swollen ego hadn’t deflated a single bit.

Percival stood, doing his best to block Credence from Grindelwald’s sights (and probably failing).

“What do you want from us, Grindelwald?” Percival barked, growling at the man he had hoped to never come face to face with again.

Grindelwald sneered, “Manners, Percival. I haven’t seen you in years, and this is how you greet me -- after I went through all the _trouble_ of arranging our little reunion? How do you know I didn’t just bring you here to congratulate you in your matrimony? Quite the lucky man you are, Percival.”

Grindelwald moved closer to Credence – perhaps trying to get a better view of the huddled ball of limbs that was currently trembling by Percival’s calves. Percival was quicker however, stepping sideways and forward to close the space between them.

Percival was damn near pressing against the dark wizard’s expensive looking robes as he hissed, “Whatever it is you want should be between you and me, Grindelwald. Credence has done _nothing_ to you… let him go and I’ll help you with whatever this is to the best of my ability. If you don’t, I’ll fight you every step of the way.”

Suddenly Grindelwald laughed. It was a loud but mirthless laugh, and it made Percival’s heart sink with an ominous dread.

“Percy, Percy, Percy… ” Grindelwald cooed mockingly, “You _do_ know me quite well… and as the director your ability to negotiate is as sharp as ever. I would love to agree to this proposition…”

Grindelwald raised a slender finger up to caress the edge of Percival’s jawline slowly, taking his sweet time to complete the rest of his response.

Behind them, Percival thought he could hear Credence whimper – perhaps at seeing the contact – but Percival couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look at the boy.

Grindelwald’s eyes were intense and scrutinizing – the dark wizard’s entire expression held all the sadistic bemusement of a predator who was aiming to play with their food before they finally pounced and ate it.

And through the finger that had touched Percival, the director had felt a new kind of power – a pulsation of strong magic that Percival had never felt coming from Grindelwald before, or any other wizard for that matter.

Something was different about Gellert Grindelwald, even beyond the slight changes in appearance… Percival just couldn’t tell quite what it was.

“…but you see Percival,” Grindelwald dropped his hand at last, breaking Percival’s contemplative thoughts as he resumed speaking, “There is simply nothing I want from either of you.”

Grindelwald reached into the pocket of his velvet robes with the same hand he had touched Percival with seconds earlier.

Percival glared in confusion, “Then why…”

“Correction!” Grindelwald exclaimed suddenly, “There is nothing I want from either of you… rather than to watch you both suffer.”

In a swift motion, Grindelwald extracted his wand from his pocket. Percival had little time to react, before the other man shouted “Imperio!”.

Percival’s eyes became unfocused as the mind control spell took hold.

Caught off guard – Percival’s typically sharp mind succumbed to the power of the illegal curse and he could not do much to fight it. He could only feel a final twinge of conscious terror before everything went blank… and Percival was caught in a limbo between asleep and awake.

Grindelwald grinned wider, obviously pleased with himself.

“Good. Now go to your precious Credence, Percival… kneel down next to him.”

Credence mewled as Percival obeyed.

The director’s movements were quite slow, however, and it seemed to both Credence and Grindelwald that something inside Percival was still doing its best to fight the curses grip.

Regardless – however – all that mattered was that it was still not enough.

Once Percival was crouched next to a very frightened Credence, Grindelwald stepped towards them both.

He reached into his pocket again – and from it, this time, he pulled out a small pair of simple, silver pliers that were glowing slightly red at its jaws -- as though they had been recently heated.

He bent down and handed them to Percival --who took it by the handles without protest.

“Now Percival… look at how unkempt Credence’s nails have gotten!” Grindelwald tittered scoldingly, “My, my, my… even Mary Lou made sure his nails stayed trimmed. What an awful daddy you’ve turned out to be Percy. But you’ll fix that now, won’t you? I want you to grip each and every single fingernail with the mouth of these pliers…and I want you to peel the nails off. Now… you’ll probably have to do each one slowly…. It _would_ be rather cruel to just yank them off when they might not even come off all the way. So… once you have a finger nail secured in the plier’s mouth, I need you to firmly but slowly just peel each nail off, and once you think it’s unhinged enough… yank. Understood?”

Credence, for his part, had exploded into full blown sobs at this point but otherwise did nothing else to fight this. He only cried harder when, after a moment, Percival grabbed his right hand and pulled it towards himself – expression still completely blank.

“Yes,” Was all Percival had to say before he started with the pinky nail, not pausing between grabbing a hold of it and pulling it back, even as Credence already began screeching at the top of his lungs.

The first appearance of pain was objectively rather minor but it was still already excruciating for Credence – the exposed nail bed already gushed with fresh blood.

“No! Percy, stop!” Credence bawled heavily. Yet instead of lashing out and hurting Percival in self-defense, Credence only tried to curl into himself further -- looking away from his right hand which was almost absent of a pinky fingernail.

“Ah…” Grindelwald chuckled darkly, “Now _there’s_ the pathetic graveling I missed so sorely. Welcome back, my boy.”

Credence refused to look up at the man – he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of that, at the very least.

Yet as Percival pulled hard on his partly separated pinky nail, ripping the rest from the nail bedding – and as the mouth of the pliers began to dig into the next finger, its heated surface burning the rest of the little skin it made contact with – Credence cried and moaned in ways that was likely satisfactory enough to any sadist’s ears.

“Percy…Percy, please…” Credence whimpered between his sobs.

Percival’s grip on his hand tightened just a few increments, and some desperate part of Credence’s mind wanted to think that the Percival inside – underneath the control of the imperious curse – was trying to find some small way to bring Credence some comfort.

But a few seconds later, the second fingernail was plucked from it’s nail bed -- Credence’s agonized scream of pain muting the sickening noise the nail made as it was discarded on the floor beneath them – and that hope was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #denailing  
> #SLOW denailing  
> #general physical torture  
> #I don't think this one is actually that bad?  
> #the pliers are heated at the tips btw for that dash of extra pain  
> #Percival is imperio'ed into pulling credence's nails off for grindelwald  
> #grindelwald is a snarky dick but im pretty sure that's just a give in. that's like tagging that credence is miserable lol hes always miserable  
> #okay that's it I think


End file.
